Separation
by legendary white wing
Summary: Even a separation can never break the link unites the brothers


10 years, yes for 10 long year the four brothers separated, why, because it was the last will of their father before dying is he respect it.  
Leonardo had never understood why their father wanted such a thing, he often said that a family should always remain united, but after being separated from his brothers he understood that even if we are separated from his family we will love them Always, and he decided it was time to find his brother, he sent them all the same message with his phone  
" my brothers, we were separated too long, so if you did not forget I'm waiting for you in our lair "  
After sending the message, he was the first to return to the lair and when he turned on the light a lot of memory came back to him, as the day he and his brothers received their weapon, he smiled so much memory was engraved into den and he will stay forever he went into his room and he saw himself in a mirror he had grown up  
\- I grew up but I still the same, I can not wait to see how the other one grows !  
Suddenly he heard a noise, listened intently and recognized the sound of the stealth motorcycle, Raph was back.  
Leo hid himself to see him arrive, Raph took a lot of muscle, and when he took off his helmet Raph still had his beautiful red mask that signified his strength and character, Leo could not hold up he left his hiding place and he said  
\- hey beautiful kid it roll !  
\- Hun ? Ho my god Leo ... is it really you ?  
\- who wants you to be hé hé my brother !  
\- Leo I am so happy to finally find you, look at you you became majestic !  
\- you look you have become stronge r!  
\- I know, you horribly missed my brother !  
\- ho Raph you too !  
\- hey you hear rail noise !  
\- it's the shellraiser, Donnie is back !  
Raph and Leo would quickly see the wagon arrived and when the door opened Donnie was there, always taller than her brother but who was staying the same and Leo and Raph took him in their arm  
\- Donnie, brother, it's so good to see you!  
\- my brothers I am moved to find you finally, it is not only the size that grew there is also my intelligence, but you two also had grown !  
They smiled, he had found their Donnie, whom he loved, only the youngest of the band was missing for the team was full, while waiting for his arrival Leo, Raph and Donnie Told what he had done during his ten years  
\- I have experienced a lot, but I never forget to train Leo I promise !  
\- I believe you Donnie, and you Raph ?  
\- training, and then take care of any criminal !  
\- I understand better why you became so strong !  
\- Hé hé, and you Leo ?  
\- before I was alone I wanted to watch Mikey, it is installed in an old warehouse and as I saw that he risked nothing I left it and I left to watch over the city too !  
\- Speaking of Mikey, what is he doing ? He lost hé hé !  
\- its true that its a moment it should have joined us !  
\- Hé hé I see him arrive with his skateboard and shout us are more beautiful booyakasha!  
\- Mikey and his spectacular arrival, it's all him!  
\- its worry me this delay, I will call it !  
Leo took t-phone and called him little brother but he fell on the messaging , he try several times but he had no answer he began to be afraid

\- I do not like it, guys must go get it I'm too worried!  
Donnie and Raph were worried too, he was close to leaving when Leo's phone rang, it was Mikey and he was all relieved and Leo answered  
\- hey Mikey, then little brother or is ... !  
\- sorry turtle but your little brother is not available at the moment!  
\- WHAT ? Who are you ? Where is my little brother? I warn you if you hurt him you're dead you hear me!  
\- yes I hear you very well, but your little brother is in my hands and if you and your other brother love him as well as he says I'm waiting for you in the park do not be late !  
The three brother was angry with them, he was not the one to prevent this guy from removing Mikey, now that he had it in his hands, the three brother was close to everything for Mikey and in the evening he went to Park and the type was the  
\- Good evening turtles !  
\- where is Mikey!  
\- I swear that if you hurt him you'll pay !  
\- calm down your little brother is there !  
He slapped a finger another guy came with Mikey had a scotche on his mouth and he was tied, the poor had a thousand tears in his eyes he hated being a hostage  
\- monster, let him go now or I'll make you the skins !  
The guy gave the order to release Mikey began to run but in his race he had not seen the guy had a dagger and he threw it and the dagger it planted in the right arm of Mikey who fall in pain. Leo mad with rage did not let the enemy flee, he killed the two guy who dared captured are little brother and hurt him.  
It was necessary to make fast, the poor Mikey lost a lot of blood his brother brought him back to the lair and after two hours of care the arm of Mikey was saved  
\- my brother sniff thanks and sniff I'm so happy to find you sniff!  
\- its over Mikey you are out of danger we will let nobody hurt you!  
\- yet I hurt !  
\- believe me the two guys paid their lives for what they did to you !  
\- I want to know why Splinter wanted to be separated, I was so sad without you !  
\- I think it was a test, he probably wanted to see if despite the year one would always remain brother !  
\- it will remain, no matter what happens !  
\- we fight, we breathe, and if we must we die like brothers !  
\- for the moment what counts is that we are finally reunited and that we will let nobody break our link !  
\- my brothers there is one thing that we have not said since it was found it, you see what I mean?  
\- ho yes we see it very well, all together, one, two, three !  
\- BOOYAKASHA!  
And it is on scream of joy that our four brothers have found each other and the link unites them will never be broken.

END


End file.
